


The Beauty and The Beast

by HowlingWolfie



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: Same thing as the movie but imma add a bit more to it.I don't own Beauty and the Beast nor Disney. Anything at all in this fanfic. None. Not a thing. Enjoy, kiddos.





	1. Beginning

_Once a upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a prince in a shiny castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind. But then one winter's night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter tonight from the bitter cold._

_Repulsed by his haggard appearance, he sneered at the rose and turned the old man away. Though he warned him not to be deceived by appearances for there was beauty found within. When he turned him away again, the old man ugliness melted away to reveal a handsome enchanter._

_The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for he have seen that there was no love in his heart. For his punishment, he transformed him into a hideous beast, casted a powerful spell on the castle and to all that lived within. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle._

_An enchanted mirror was acted as his only window to the outside world. The rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal fell then the spell would be broken._

_If not then he would be doomed to be remained as a beast for a long time. Years have past for he have fell into despair and lost all hope._

_For whom could ever learn...to love...a beast..._


	2. Belle

The sun slowly peaked over the horizon, casting small shadows of a certain small village. In the early of morn, birds gently chirped their beautiful songs. Happily flying in the fresh dewy air of spring. The lovely scent of a bakery, making their everyday bread ready for the village, wafted through the morning dew. Not a single person was yet to be seen on the cobblestone roads except for a young girl making her way round the village. She swayed her basket to and fro, inside of the basket was a book that she returning.

_Little town_  
It's a quiet village  
Everyday, just like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say 

The chorus of good morning in French filled her ears, making her smile with warmth. A certain red haired baker walked towards his bakery opened window. Setting down his platter of bread on the sill.

“Good morning (y/n)!” his eyes filled with cheerfulness at the sight of her, heading towards his way.

“Good morning monsieur!” she replied back with such kindness

“Where are you heading off to?” he asked but he already knew the answer

“The bookshop. I had just finished the most wonderful book! It was about a beanstalk and an ogre-”

The baker cuts her off before she started rambling about the book. As much as he hated to do that to her, he had work to do. 

“Ah, that's nice. Marie!” he yells while gesturing to the platter “The baguettes! Hurry up!”

The girl shrugged her shoulders in annoyance though knowing he has things to get done. She sets the book down back into the basket and hurries on her way through the small village. She catches the flurries of gossip wisping past her ears. Gripping on her basket in slight anger but she held her tongue. Knowing she would cause a scene yet she made herself lost in her thoughts, making her smile again. 

A little cart slow whips past her, snapping her out of her own wonderland. She quickly runs to it, hopping on with delicate ease, almost slipping before grabbing onto the handle. She arches a brow at the male in the stand that was making ogling eyes at a beautiful maiden, she stifle her laugh in her hand as another woman walked up behind him with a rolling pin in her hand. Probably his wife. She noticed the bookshop was coming into her view, jumping off right at the edge of the porch before entering.

A feeble man with spectacles came waltzing in at the sound of his bell jingling. His gentle smile never ceased to warm her, knowing she felt welcomed at least in his presence. His dark ginger hair glints in the morning sun, rivaling it with its glow. It was tucked perfectly behind his ears and neck. He was truly a kind man that deserved much more than the unkind people that lived within the village. His hazel green eyes brighten at the sight of her. Always happy to see someone like her, wanting to read all the books in the world that would be available.

“Good morning, Rung!” she spoke with such glee, hustling over to him.

“Good morning, (y/n). May I take a guess? You've already finished the book.” he hummed, waiting with such patience for the book to be placed within his hands.

“Of course! Has anything new came in?” she place the book in his hand, bounding away to the rolling ladder that was leaning up against the large bookshelves. 

“Not since yesterday,” he chuckled, walking over to her. Watching (y/n) happily hum to herself,

“How about….Aha! This one?” she pulls a familiar book out from the shelf, handing it to Rung. His eyes widened in slight disbelief and amusement before looking up at her.

“This one again? You've read this so many times.” he mused while arching a brow at the girl.

“I can't help it I guess,” she rolls down the shelf on the ladder “Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise.”

“Well, if you love it that much, then my dear it's all yours.” he place the book into her hand, missing the surprised look on her features.

“What?” she breathlessly “you can't be serious, are you sure?” the same old gentle smile appeared on his lips, he places a hand on top of hers, patting it softly.

“I mean it, it's all yours.” 

Her eyes lit up like candles. Her hands curled tightly around the book. She jumps on her tippy toes in glee, hugging Rung, giving him a quick wordful of ‘thank you’ before bolting out the door. Leaving him stun by the suddenness though he shook it off with a small chuckle to himself. Continuing to tidy up the bookshop for customers. (Y/n) loses herself in the world of the book she had come to love so much. The smell of the stale, musky air came wafting through her nostrils. She knew she was entering the marketplace, seeming there was a lot of people in her path. 

Through the complaining crowd she went, they went on about the stale bread, cutting things, stinky fish and expensive eggs. She walked up to an unoccupied spot on the fountain, sitting down to finish reading the chapter, having already gotten the things for tonight and for her father experiment. She was happily enjoying the scene of love that was blooming between the two main characters til she was suddenly ripped from her thoughts as a certain deep, cocky voice filled her ears. 

“Good morning (Y/n!)”

She looked up from her book, immediately regretting it as she internally groaned. Gaston was standing above her, with a bunch of flowers gripped in his hand and from the shouts of a florist. It was absolutely clear to her that he did not paid for the flowers, and that he had so called simply “borrowing” them. It was kind of him but clearly it wasn't a kind gesture to the florist, who was still shouting at the top of her lungs. She did her best to show she wasn't interested in him. She felt super uncomfortable around the cocky man at all times and she still wondered to this day how could anyone in the village put up with someone like him. Even her father.

Now for LeFou, he was okay. Nice lad though the only thing that still sets her off is his so call loyalty to Gaston. He truly deserved better than this rude, loud, smug man that he calls friend. He was still nowhere to be seen. Most likely because he was still having to apologise to the florist who was still seething with red rage, almost repeatedly. It was barely laughable. 

She felt slight pity for him though she quickly drew her eyes away from his failing attempts at calming the poor woman and looked up at Gaston, deciding that she had to be civil as possible. 

“Hello there, Gaston.” she said sweetly as she could've. He smiled at her kind acknowledgement.

“Lovely book you’ve gotten there.” He said as he gestured at her book. Gaston? has read a book? 

“Oh really?” she said rather carefully “Have you read it?” she arched a brow

His face slightly fell, “Well not that one. But maybe like picture books.” 

(Y/n) let out a silent victory chortle. There was no need to question him further. Gaston really didn’t like books. Especially those without pictures since he doesn't want to use that head of his. Since his mind is absolutely somewhere else instead of down to earth. He whipped out the flowers that she’d noticed before, but the sudden movement still made her jolt a bit.

“For your dinner table this evening.” He smiles, “Will I be joining you though?” 

The kind gesture was destroyed within a second. She looked at him in the eyes in slight anger and pushed the flowers away from her face gently before she replied in slight annoyance.

“Sorry, not today.” 

He looked puzzled as he watched her stomp off “Busy?” 

“Nope."

She continues walked away shaking her head. She begin to travel back to her shared home with her father, her previously happy mood was now ruined because of Gaston. A beggar in dirty clothes that sat behind the wall of the church, her face was covered by a torn cloak. The woman begged for some coins from (y/n). She hastily drops them into the pot before continuing her way home.

“I just want an adventure away from here.” she muttered to herself, not knowing the beggar woman smiled from underneath her cloak. Hearing her words made the woman whispered to herself.

“And so you shall, my dear. You might be the one.”


End file.
